Secrets Unraveled
by XxWinglessAngelxX
Summary: Everything is still so unclear...Why can't Edward read Bella's mind? What do all of Bella's weird dreams mean? Will Edward ever change Bella? And the fact everyone wants to know...What will happen when he does?
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Nightmares **

"Bella…Bella!"

I could barely see him through my half opened eyes. I tried to respond, but nothing came out.

"Bella, are you okay? Can you hear me! Bella!"

I felt a cold drop of rain splash on my face. What's going on? Why am I on the floor? I slowly took my hand off my neck, which I figured had been there for a long time since my neck felt incredibly warm. However, that's when I smelt it.

Blood.

Blood was dripping from the place where my hand had left. I suddenly felt even dizzier.

"Bella!" came that familiar velvety sort of voice again.

Suddenly the warmth I was feeling before disappeared as a pair of icy hands lifted my neck up slightly. That's when I realized that it wasn't rain that had splashed on my face. It was tears. Cold tears that stung like acid rain against my skin.

"Edward…" I managed to murmur. And then my eye lids became heavier, and I shut him out of my sight for ever.

I quickly sat up in bed. I felt a thick layer of sweat across my forehead and wiped it off in disgust.

"Good morning," Edward said from across the room.

He was sitting in his usual spot, the rocking chair. I looked at his face, and once again, I was dazzled by his beauty. Even without trying he looked like a model.

"Good morning to you, too. And how was your sleep?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, I couldn't get any sleep at all with you constantly calling my name," he played along.

"Wait, I was calling your name?" Then I remembered in shock of the problem I had of talking in my sleep. Oh no, what did I say!

"Yes, I believe I said that. It sounded like you were having a nightmare!" he said with a slight grin on his face.

I cringed at the thought of the dream I had last night. That was definitely one of the worst I've had in a long time. So, he knew I was having a nightmare…..

"Hey, if you knew I was having a nightmare then why didn't you wake me up!" I asked him angrily.

Suddenly, all traces of happiness drained from his face and he looked down shamefully.

"I don't know," he said in a low, almost inaudible voice.

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I managed to make him look up by lightly brushing his arm with my finger tips. Of course he would look up, because he stopped me before I could do anything more. I looked him in the eye and tried to give him the same effect he usually gave me. Apparently it worked because a second later he explained.

"It's the only time I can know what's really going on in your mind."

"Don't I already tell you enough?"

"That's the thing, if you did tell me enough I wouldn't have to go to such depths to be able to know what you're thinking."

Annoyed at him, I turned away and let out a gruff. However, anything bad I was feeling about him went away in a second, for he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head gently.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

I quickly got ready and I headed for the kitchen where Edward was waiting. He sat at the breakfast table and just stared at me while I was making my cereal. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. I was looking through the fridge for the milk when he finally said what was bothering him.

"Bella, what exactly were you dreaming about that made you so scared?"

I froze right there.

I was hoping he would just let that whole nightmare thing go. I guess not.

"Umm..," my throat suddenly turned incredibly dry and I was at a complete loss of words.

"Well…" I said this while quickly getting the milk and walking over to the table.

I sat down across from him and started biting my lip. I really didn't know how to say this.

"You know you can tell me anything, Bella."

He reached for my hands and looked into my eyes. Today his eyes were a topaz color. I immediately melted right into them. I had the urge to blurt out the truth like always but something stopped me. I heard a car pulling into the driveway and I immediately turned my head to see Charlie getting out of the cruiser.

"Oh no, Edward can you please wait upstairs in my room? Something is wrong and I think it would be a bad idea for you to stick around with Charlie already upset."

We had just recently told him about our plans for marriage and ever since then, he's seemed to despise Edward even more. In fact, I don't think Charlie likes _me_ much anymore….But something was really wrong, because he never comes home during the middle of his work. Next thing I knew I was on the couch, hyperventilating from what Charlie was telling me.


	2. Chapter 2 Promises

**A/n: AAh, I'm such a weirdo (I got excited over 3 reviews :D) well anyways, I forgot to put an authors note on the top of my last chapter, so just incase you didn't already figure out, this is my first fan fic. Plzzz be easy on me! Read on !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…(lets out a sad sigh) Stephenie Meyer does….**

**Chapter 2: Promises**

_Next thing I knew I was on the couch, hyperventilating from what Charlie was telling me._

"Bella, don't you dare give me any excuses! You are going back and that's that!"

I could tell from Charlie's face that scolding me was a lot harder then he thought.

"Char…Dad, I don't think you get it! I have a life here! I'm finally used to, no, not just used to, but **happy** here in Forks! You can't just come home randomly from work one day and tell me to leave!"

My face, I could tell, was turning incredibly red by now. The aching feeling in my chest from holding in my tears was over-bearing. Suddenly, it all came out, the snot and everything.

"Dad! You can't do this to me!" I shouted, my hands now clenched into fists.

I felt my nails digging into my skin. Adrenaline was flowing through my body with more force than ever. I got up off the couch and started to storm away, only to find my face within inches away from the tile floor from tripping and a pair of cold hands supporting my body as if I only weighed as much as a feather.

"I'm sorry sir, but can I borrow her for a minute?" Edward said while putting me back in a proper position. Ugg, why did he have to see me like this!

"Excuse me young man, have you been upstairs this whole time?!" Charlie said, not struggling to be mad anymore. His eyes were now staring daggers into Edward.

"I'm extremely sorry about that, sir. However, I need to talk to Bella alone for a minute."

Its times like these that I actually feel lucky for Edward's gentlemanly like behavior. Then again, I always feel lucky with him by my side. By now, Charlie's face was as red as a tomato.

"You know what, FINE! Take her away!"

I hope I was just imagining the double meaning in his words. Then Edward took my hand and literally dragged me upstairs. We were safe inside my room when I started yelling.

"You just had to pick that moment to just barge in, didn't you."

Although, I was actually secretly relieved that I was away from all the tension.

"Now what did you want to say so badly to me."

Then, in just a second, his smile faded away turned to a look of stress.

"Bella," he whispered. His voice was shaking just the slightest bit.

"I think you should do what your father is telling you to do."

"What!"

"I think you should go back to your mom. Only for a while though!" he quickly added.

"B-b-but, why!" I felt so weak that I literally fell to the ground.

Once again I felt Edward swoop his arms around to catch me. Then unexpectedly, he whispered in my ear with his velvety voice,

"I just want you to be safe."

Suddenly, his lips were on mine and he was kissing me with so much passion. I wish I could have just gone with it for a few more precious seconds and let myself get closer, but instead I did something I didn't think I'd ever do. I remembered what was happening, and I pushed him away from me with the strength I never knew I had.

"Safe from what!" I yelled.

Cold tears were running down my cheeks by now. Once again, stress filled Edward's features, but this time he turned his back to me before he spoke.

"Bella, I think you need to sit down," he said, his voice still shaking.

The room felt so awkward as we walked together to my bed to sit. I had a very strong feeling I wouldn't like what I was about to hear.

"Edward…" I said in a voice so low that even I could barely hear myself. We just sat staring at each other for a moment. I continued.

"…you knew about this, didn't you?"

I felt my voice cracking the slightest bit.

"Bella, before I tell you this, please know that I don't want you to leave either. In fact, I can't stand being away from you,"

He took an unnecessary deep breath and looked down at his fidgeting hands. Unconsciously, my hands went over to his, and I gently stroked them, enjoying the feeling that rushed through me whenever I touched him. This time, he didn't stop me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I thought it would have been easier to hear from your father," he mumbled.

Wow, he was so wrong.

"Edward, why do you think I should leave?"

He thought for a second.

"I won't tell you till you tell me about your dream."

Oh.

"Will you promise to tell me then," I said softly.

"I promise," he replied back

**A/n: Hehe, as you can tell, I love making cliff hangers. I don't need the reviews to make me write the next chapter, but it would be really nice if you did review ******


	3. Chapter 3 Unanswered Questions

**A/n: ok here's your next chapter**

**Chapter 3- Unanswered Questions**

I sat still on the bed. The palms of my hand were getting sweaty. Oh gosh, what have I got myself into? Now he is definitely not going to want to change me. He kept staring at me with those beautiful colored eyes, I just couldn't look away.

"Bella…" he said, already getting a little impatient.

I was so glad he couldn't read my mind, because I was about to do something absolutely horrible. I know I'm going to regret this for a long time. I was going to lie.

"I had a dream you were going to marry Jessica instead of me!" I quickly blurted out.

WHAT THE HELL! I immediately blushed and looked down. That had to be the most stupid, the most unconvincing lie I have ever told. I looked up to see Edward almost smiling, but a deep look of hurt in his eyes.

"Bella…" he started, still looking badly hurt, "..what were you really dreaming about?"

His voice was incredibly low. I felt like crying again, I hate seeing Edward this pained.

"You know what, Bella," he started again after he realized I wasn't going to talk anytime soon. He said everything real slowly with his wispy voice. "I really like it when we are honest with each other, and if you feel that you really can't tell me this…." He paused and closed his eyes to tell me this last part. "…then I guess you don't have to tell me."

"Edward…"

The tears were starting to pile up in my eyes.

"Its okay, really, you don't have to…"

"…I was dying." I murmured.

That got his attention quickly. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"In my dream, I mean. It was because…"

I couldn't finish. It felt like an hour had passed before he spoke.

"Because I had bitten you?" he guessed, still talking in an extremely low voice.

I looked up at him. His arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I hugged him back. Hard. And I cried on his shoulder till I seriously felt I could pass out. His wrap around me became tighter, but I couldn't feel the pain. No. Not at all. In fact, I could've stayed in that position for eternity. I would have given anything to just have stayed like that for that long, but Edward pushed me away slightly after some time.

"Charlie is getting impatient. He is about to come up the stairs."

"What about your promise?" I asked him as he stood up from my bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, at the meadow." He turned to walk towards the door.

"Wait! What do I tell Charlie?"

"Just tell him that you agree to leaving." He said over his shoulder.

He then turned around one last time to see the look of obvious worry in my eyes.

"Trust me. Please? I will explain tomorrow," he said.

He left the room right after that. I just sat on my bed feeling hopeless. I could tell Edward was passing by Charlie in the hallway, because I could almost hear him growling. No, never mind, that was Charlie. Once again, I saw Charlie's angry face as he stepped through the doorway.

"Bella, I'm not taking no for an answer, you are…."

"I know Dad…I've packed."

His eyes followed mine, which were looking at the side of my bed where Edward had kept my already packed suitcase. It was something I noticed when I was waiting for Charlie to come in. I guess Edward had everything planned out. I'm not that surprised.

"So, when am I leaving?"

Suddenly, Charlie rushed over to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"I really don't want to do this, you know. I just thought that sending you to Renee would help clear out your mind a bit and maybe you would have second thoughts about marrying _him._"

He said the last word with a disgusted look on his face. So that's what this whole thing was about.

"I kinda figured it would be because of him that I'm leaving. And Dad, I do have to do this."

He looked a bit taken back after I said that.

"What I mean is, I really need the break. I need to see the sun again. Only for a while though." I added, just like Edward had.

"So, when am I leaving? Please don't make it tomorrow, though. I have to say bye to my friends. Oh, and what about school? Are you taking care of that for me, because it would look really weird if I didn't appear Monday morning and nobody knew where I was. Then again, everybody will know where I am because Forks is so small and all. That's part of the reason why I want to leave; I'm so tired of….."

Charlie stopped me before I could blabber anymore.

"Um, you can leave Monday morning if you like. I'll take care of all that don't worry," he said, a little dazed from all my talking. At least I think it was from that.

"So, you are okay with leaving?"

I could tell he was more upset rather than relieved.

"Absolutely"

And I forced myself to smile even though I was really dying inside.

Once Charlie left the room I rushed over to the suitcase Edward had packed. I was curious to see what he had put in it. Umm, toothbrush, hairbrush,….why were there so many clothes in here? Exactly how long does "a while" mean? Right after I made dinner, I laid down in my bed, only to find myself asleep by the next 2 minutes.

"Bella! How could this be happening? I barely took out any blood! You can't be….dying,"

I heard Edward's booming voice slowly dim down to a whisper. More tears were falling now. Suddenly a piercing scream filled the room. It was me.

"Edward…there's something you need to know about me," I struggled to say, trying to suppress the pain that overflowing through every inch of my body, "There is something….I had found out…when I stayed with Renee,"

By now I was taking in huge gasps of air just to stay like this for a bit longer.

"Edward…" I said, grabbing his hands with both of mine, "Edward…I'm not exactly…human..."

"What…" came his perfect voice, "Bella! Bella!"

I felt the blood drying on my hands.

"Edward…" I managed to murmur. And then my eye lids became heavier, and I shut him out of my sight for ever.

Once again, I woke up with sweat on my forehead. However, this time Edward was practically on top of me.

"I was about to wake you up, I promise," he said holding both his hands up in the air, "You were screaming like crazy!"

He got up off the bed and walked over to my closet.

"I hope you don't mind wearing this today," he said holding up one of my old tops and jeans.

"Why?"

"Because it's the only thing I left you to wear," he said timidly.

"Edward," I said looking around, "it's so dark! What time is it?"

"Well it's just about 3 in the morning. We have a long walk to undergo."

"What about my car?" I asked confused.

"Oh, about that….it's already being shipped off to Phoenix."

"What! How long will I be gone?!"

"I promise to mention that in the meadow, but if you don't get ready, you'll never be able to hear. Come on Bella, here are your clothes."

He handed me my clothes and I walked over to the bathroom to get ready. Once i was done, Edward surprisingly lifted me up in his arms.

"Shh…don't make any noise." He said while quietly carrying me through the house and out the front door. He put me down then.

"Edward, can't I just ride on your back instead of walking all the way over there."

It was painful thinking of all the times I might just trip and fall on our way over there. And plus the faster we got there, the faster I would get to know why I had to leave.

Edward smiled a huge smile and said, "Sure, I wasn't expecting that though."

"When will you tell me why I have to leave?" I asked teasingly, although I was extremely scared and impatient.

His childish grin disappeared and he looked straight ahead while putting me on his back.

"Let's just wait till we get there" he said, his voice quivering a bit.

And we took off into the dark streets, confessions about to be told.

**A/n: Well hopefully this chapter was longer than the previous ones. Sorry for the wait! I'm really depressed right now since Christmas is over…**


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

**A/n: I'm not getting any reviews, but I'm not that surprised figuring how I'm not updating very much….sorry about that…..anyways, this chapter is longer than the others soo, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Confessions (I really need to think of better chapter names)**

_And we took off into the dark streets, confessions about to be told._

I lay on the grass, still a little wet from yesterday's rain, and stared up at the towering Edward who was standing right beside me. He sat down and looked back at me while picking up my hand to hold.

"Bella, I owe you an explanation, but I think you have something to tell me too."

Oh, I knew where this was heading. He was talking about the dream I had last night. I wasn't going to tell him anything till he tells me why I have to leave.

"No way, Edward! You give me your explanation first or I will never talk to you again!" I said, annoyed at him. After a minute of trying to look serious, I laughed. Like I could ever do that! Edward chuckled too. Then I snapped back into attention. I knew he was just trying to avoid this conversation.

"Please Edward, you go first."

"Okay then," he took his pointer finger and his thumb and pinched the top of his nose, the bridge right in between his eyes, "There comes a time every 10 years that I…um…lose control. Carlisle hasn't found an explanation for it yet, but…I really can't be around you when it happens."

"Well, how long does it last?" I asked very shocked.

"It's not really predictable, however the longest period it's lasted for is about a month."

I felt myself gasp and I quickly sat up.

"But…why? Why do I have to be so…. so far away from you?"

"Bella, I don't think you get it. If I were to smell someone so delicious smelling as you, I could….What I'm saying is that….you are definitely someone worth fighting for, and if I were in that condition while you were still at a walking distance, then….. "

He didn't look to see if he was offending me, for I think he was used to me taking it so easily. We talked a lot about him biting me when I first figured out what he was. But right now, I wasn't taking it as well. I felt myself crying again. I was doing plenty of that lately.

"So I have to be away from you for a month?"

"Maybe even more," he said, looking down.

"Edward," I whispered, "I can't do that. Not again. What about our wedding. How much longer do we have till that?"

"About two and a half months. Its okay, I have everything in order. I would never forget our special day," he said while leaning over to kiss my nose.

That didn't help me feel any better. I was not ready to feel that same pain again. I couldn't just let that hole in my chest open up, it was too unbearable.

"How could this happen, Edward? I don't get it!" I felt dizzy.

"I really don't know. Carlisle and the others are always struggling hard just to keep me inside the house. It's something I can't control. It starts in about 5 more days according to Carlisle."

"Wait, so you _lose control_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…it's really weird as if my inner monster seems to take over me and put me in this trance… I've never harmed anyone during this period though. Carlisle and Emmett are really good at keeping me indoors … this probably sounds really weird to you."

"Ya think?"

This was going to be very hard for the both of us. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled. Why now!?!

"Oh, I forgot to let you have breakfast didn't I? Come on, I'll take you someplace to have some brunch."

I looked at him questionably for a second.

"You know, brunch, breakfast and lunch, instead of saying…"

"Yeah, Edward, I know what brunch means. I'm just not sure if I'll be able to eat anything without throwing it up right now. You're acting so casual! How can you not be sad when we're talking about something as serious as this?!" I asked a bit too sternly then I had expected.

I stood up and he immediately grabbed my arms with his tight grasp. I, being pretty shocked, looked at him with wide eyes and let in a huge amount of air. His shining eyes were now eyes of absolute sorrow and anger.

"Do you really think I don't feel as sad about this as you? I am literally dying inside by telling you this, for your information! But let me remind you, I'm still a boy. Boys don't like to show their emotions. Bella, I love you with all my heart! Don't ever think that I don't care about something as big as this," he said, practically shaking me.

Right after telling me this though, his face softened up and he let me go.

"I…am so…sorry," he mumbled, "I just got a little upset…I don't know what happened."

I finally exhaled after keeping it in for so long.

"Um…it's fine. Edward, do you mind taking me to Alice after we eat? Its not that I don't want to be with you, its just that I really feel like talking to a girl right now." I asked.

"Sure, do you want to invite her to eat brunch with us."

"Okay, that would be nice!"

I let out a huge grin. It felt as if I hadn't talked to Alice in ages. Edward smiled too.

"So you don't mind telling Alice your latest dream as well, right."

"Fiinnee," I groaned while getting on Edward's back.

And he took me out of the meadow and to the woods. It was then that I realized I didn't get to actually see the beauty of the meadow this time. It was almost as if the flowers and the sun had just disappeared. I laughed when I saw who was waiting for us right outside the woods. Alice was leaning on her yellow Porsche with all the doors open.

"Hi Bella!" she excitedly called out waving her hands at us.

I saw the corners of Edward's mouth slightly go up too. By now I was used to Alice's special ability, so I wasn't surprised when she showed up without us even having to call her. She got into the Porsche right after I was put down by Edward.

"Come on! Where do you want to go? I heard there was this really nice place just near Jessica's house."

"Well I can go anywhere because I'm really hungry," I stated while getting inside her car.

"Same here," Edward joked. He sat down next to me.

And in the blink of an eye, we were speeding down the road.

"So, have you two discussed your wedding any? Wow, I have so much work to do!" Alice constantly discussed with us on the way to the restaurant.

We were there in no time. Edward opened the door for me and we all walked in. The restaurant was a bit too classy for brunch. It had satin curtains and pretty napkins folded in all sorts of ways. Alice and I found a table and sat down across from each other while Edward took care of everything. That's when Alice turned serious.

"Bella, I know what your planning on doing."

"Um, Alice, even I don't know what I plan on doing."

"Bella….you're planning on staying at Renee's for good."

"What?!" I said, my face filled with confusion.

"What do you mean? Like, I plan on moving there or something?"

"Bella," Alice said reaching for my hand, "Please don't hurt Edward. You know he would die if he knew he was never going to see you again."

Literally.

"Alice, I would never do that! I don't think it's even going to come true. Does he know about this vision?"

"Hopefully not…I been keeping my mind on this new pie recipe I got from this old cook book I found. Oh, and I have also been thinking about how many different languages I could say the word cup in and singing the ABCs backwards," she said with her childish grin.

Edward was now coming to sit at the table with us. He scooted in beside me.

"Oh my goodness, I've been hearing the ABCs constantly from you, Alice. Don't you ever think of anything else?" he teasingly said, "Now Alice, Bella has promised an explanation of her screaming last night, so lets be good and not interrupt her."

"Thank you Edward! However, I'm not saying anything…" I said, looking down at the table. I look up to see two pairs of dazzling eyes right in front of my face. Although, Alice's wide golden eyes dazzled me in a different way.

"Pleeaasssse, Bella!!" she begged, still giving me that wide eyed puppy dog look.

With both Edward and Alice like that it was TERRIBLY hard not to blurt out the truth.

"It was the same dream. Except this time, I told Edward that I wasn't human."

Surprisingly, Edward and Alice were still relaxed in there chairs. Edward was slightly wincing and Alice had an impish look on her face. I could tell she was bragging to him about how she could get me to talk unlike he could, nowadays.

"Tell me more," Edward sat up even closer to me that he already was.

"I had said that I had found it out while I was at Renee's…"

"No way, Alice!" Edward suddenly yelled pounding his fist on the table, "That can't be possible!"

"It was just a prediction!"

"Well, it's not right, so stop thinking about it!"

They kept on fighting and even I couldn't stop them. I eventually gave up. A very scared waitress came up to our table to serve our already ordered food. She tried to ignore the loud argument that was taking place at our table and talk to me. I didn't blame her. It is quite scary seeing Edward mad.

"Anything else?" she said pushing up her glasses and putting a strand of her almond colored hair behind her ear with shaking fingers.

"Um, no thank you! Sorry about this," I said pointing to Edward and Alice, "Brother and sister. It's almost as if they can read each others minds."

She gave a sweet understanding smile and hurried off.

"You two, I don't think you understand! This is my last day over here for a long time and I really want to make the best of it."

This time I spoke loud enough to get both their attention.

"Sorry," Edward murmured while resting back on his chair after leaning across the table for so long.

Alice cleared her throat and scratched her head nervously. Edward then turned toward me.

"Alice thinks that your dreams means something. She thinks they have been trying to tell you what's going to happen in the future. And she also thinks that right after you eat, we should pay a visit to Carlisle to figure things out. And that's exactly what we are going to do."

**A/N: okay so there it is. I want reviews this time plzzz. At least 5! Plzzzzz! I'll really try to update as soon as possible but I need them. **


	5. Chapter 5 Saying Our Goodbyes

**A/n: umm I'm still not getting all the reviews I want so plzzzz R&R**

**Chapter 5- Saying Our Goodbyes**

_And she also thinks that right after you eat, we should pay a visit to Carlisle to figure things out. And that's exactly what we are going to do."_

"Okay so, you think my dreams are like your visions?" I asked directing my question to Alice.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

"But, that's not good. I mean, that's like saying that Edward is going to bite me and I'm going to die…it's not like that is it?" I said, my voice fading in the end. I took another bite of my eggs. My eyes would not leave Edward's uneasy face.

"I would never let that happen. You know I would never bite you if I knew that was going to happen."

"That's what I was afraid of."

I looked over Alice's shoulder only to see a family of four looking at us as if we were on crack or something.

"Don't worry. They only think we're a bit crazy."

Haha, right, don't worry.

"Come on," Edward said while getting up, "Let's go to Carlisle right now so we can get her back before dinner. She needs to spend some time with Charlie before she leaves too."

I realized how little I'd eaten while talking to them, so I quickly scarfed down the rest of my food as the two of them got up. My cheeks were puffing out now with all the food in my mouth. Alice laughed at me while Edward set out to pay for the brunch.

"Are you almost done?"

I tried answering but my mouth was full. I simply nodded my head and took a huge gulp of my orange juice to swallow it down. Oh gosh, I'm really acting like a slob today.

"Let's go." I said standing up. However, it didn't take me too long before I was miraculously being supported in Edward's arms after tripping over air.

"My sweet Bella, what am I going to do without you?" he said, kissing my nose.

By now, half the people at the restaurant were looking at us weirdly. I cleared my throat.

"Umm, Edward, I think we should go now!"

"Right," said Alice finally noticing the disturbing stares.

We walked outside and into the car.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (later on)

I felt the cold hard marble underneath my hands. I tried to pass time by counting how many different colors there were on the counter which I was sitting on in the Cullen's house. I could hear their soft enchanting voices from across the room. Each was unique in their own special way. I was waiting for Carlisle and the rest of the family to come to a conclusion about me and my dreams. I had already given up on trying to hear them. They speak so softly. Why they weren't sharing their thoughts with me, I don't know. This was definitely not how I imagined spending my last day here in Forks.

Well, it was the last day for a while. Finally, they all turn around to look at me.

"Umm, are you done now?" I asked with my boring, plain monotone of a voice.

"Sure…Look Bella," Carlisle started, his forehead crinkling with concentration, "Can you explain to us some of your other dreams."

"Okay…Well I remember a dream I had a while back. I was looking at myself in the mirror and I was incredibly old. Edward was standing beside me and…he told me happy birthday." In the corner of my eye I saw Edward grin, but there was a little shock in his eyes.

"Okay, when exactly did you have this dream?" Carlisle asked.

"I had it during the night before…my birthday." I continued, noticing the significance of this little piece of information.

"Were you expecting me to bite you anytime soon?" Edward spoke up.

"Well…I was actually hoping you would bite me on that day," I said softly, looking away from Edward's gaze.

Carlisle, Edward, and Alice looked at each other swiftly, all of them noticing the coincidence.

"Tell us more, Bella," Alice said. Suddenly all heads turned toward the doorway. Not knowing what they apparently saw or heard, I looked questionably at the doorway too.

"Yeah Bella, tell us more." Jasper said coming through the exact doorway everyone was looking at.

"Seriously Bella, this is getting interesting!" Emmett said, also popping through the doorway. He was mocking me by pretending to stuff his mouth with popcorn with his eyes all wide, just like I had at the movies with him earlier this week. Rosalie followed him.

"Honestly, I'm also really interested." She said. She glided over to the nearest chair and sat down gracefully.

"Now since your audience has made their entrance, continue on with your dreams." Edward said, scowling at Jasper.

I told them more about the dreams I've been having, but one of them really caught there attention.

"I remember having a dream about Edward and Jacob." Edward made a face and clenched his fists at hearing Jacob's name. "Edward was telling me to follow him out of the woods. He… he had blood dripping out of his mouth. And, on the other side of me, Jacob was telling me to go with him, and to run. Suddenly, he turned into a werewolf. I was really scared. I didn't know which way to go. That's when I woke up."

Edward tensed even more after he saw how much pain I was going through. I started shaking as a weird vibe flowed through me, and then I felt really calm all of a sudden. Obviously it Jasper's work.

"I actually had this dream twice. Once after Jacob had told me about you all being vampires and once when I was trying to figure out what Jacob really was. Shortly, after the dream, I had realized Jacob was a werewolf."

It was scary how many connections my dreams had to my real life. It was almost as if what Alice had said was…true. Do my dreams really indicate what is going to happen in the future? There was one dream that I hadn't told them about. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them about it.

"Bella," Edward looked at me with concern, "What are you hiding from us?"

"Edward…"

"Tell us," he said. "Please?" he whispered.

"There was one other dream I had had; it was about the third wife. Rosalie," I glanced at her for a second, "and Billy…were fighting. Billy was a wolf and Rosalie was a full fledged vampire. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing I did would catch their attention. The wind was wiping me hard and I was clutching a knife. The knife had dried blood on it. I didn't know what to do, so… so…," I closed my eyes, "so I guess I had-,"

"That's enough, Bella!" Edward shouted. Everyone was silent.

"I think I'll drive Bella home, now." Carlisle offered after while.

"No! I'll do it." Edward said.

I got off the counter and gave my goodbyes. Alice rushed up to me and gave me a hug. However, that was nothing compared to the huge bear hug that Emmett gave me when Alice was done. Just when I was literally about to be squished to death, Esme rushed over to me from her room and kissed me on my forehead, a kind motherly gesture. Jasper and Rosalie just waved at me from a distance but I didn't blame them. I made my way to the door just when Carlisle stopped me.

"I'm going to miss you too. We are going to keep Edward safe for you. I don't want anything that we discussed today to bother you and your trip. Have fun with you mom," he said with his warm smile.

After that I couldn't resist. I burst into tears and I gave Carlisle a hug. I turned around and quickly ran toward the door before anyone else could notice me crying. As I stepped outside into the cool crisp air, I wiped away my tears before Edward could see it through the car windows. He was already in the Volvo with the passenger door open. I stepped into the car with him and he took off. He was going surprising slower than usual.

"Umm Edward, this is definitely a change," I said after noticing his exponential decrease in speed.

"I'm just trying to make this moment last longer. I'm really going to miss you too." He replied sweetly.

"So a month, huh," I said, trying to be casual about it.

"Do you mind if we don't talk about that?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about then?" I asked.

"You're wearing your ring, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I like it when you wear it. It makes it seem official." He said with a grin.

I couldn't help smiling at that. Pretty soon we had reached my house. I took a huge breath.

"Come on. Let's go inside," he said getting out of the car and opening the door for me. Once we got inside we headed straight for my room. Right after I closed the door behind me I heard him call my name.

"Bella," Edward said, facing toward me as I leaned up against the wall.

"Edw- ," I started but couldn't finish because Edward leaned over and put his lips on mine. I kissed him back too. I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, doing what I couldn't do the last time. Pretty soon I felt his icy hands slipping underneath my shirt and up my back. He gave me a chance to breathe as he slid his tongue along my neck and around my collarbone. I kissed him for what felt like forever before I noticed I was sitting on his lap on the bed.

"Wow, you really are testing my self control." He said.

I couldn't say anything, for I was panting like crazy.

"I have to go now, my love," he said giving me one last peck on the lips.

I somehow managed to get off his lap without tripping and I saw him as he left the house with his incredible speed. I lay down on my bed, dazed, and frightened, and understanding, and completely destroyed. It was not going to be like the last time we were away from each other. This time I know that I will see him again. This time, we would not be away for as long. This time, I was leaving him, instead of him leaving me. Then why did it feel as if all had been lost. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.

Black eyes were staring back at me. Black, hungry eyes. This was not my Edward. I saw blood trickling out of his mouth as the monster came closer to me. I looked around for help but I couldn't find anyone. I was standing in a dark valley. Blood marks were all over the floor. I stood frozen in my spot as I saw him come even closer. Why couldn't I move! Swiftly, he snuck up behind me with a speed that made me dizzy and bent over so his mouth was practically on my neck.

"Bella," I heard him whisper as he bent over even further to bite me.

I shot up from my bed. This was practically becoming a daily routine for me….

**A/n: ok I didn't pick a good place to stop but whatever. I NEED REVIEWS!! I will seriously not continue the story unless I get reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Last Day

**A/n: AHHH im so sorry for updating after such a long time, but my ive been EXTREMELY busy for the past couple of weeks :( I will truly try to start updating faster…**

Chapter 6 The Last Day 

"_Bella," I heard him whisper as he bent over even further to bite me._

_I shot up from my bed. This was practically becoming a daily routine for me…_

I glanced over at the digital clock that was beside my bed. Oh shoot! It was 7:45 PM. Charlie should be home by now and I haven't even started making dinner. I got up off the bed and I rushed down the stairs only to find Charlie waiting with containers full of Italian food.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I was going to make something special tonight for you since it's our last dinner together," I said, feeling secretly revealed that I didn't have to make anything.

"It's ok Bells. I can handle myself," he said coming over to me and giving me a kiss on the forehead, "Now, do you want some pasta?"

"Sure," I said in the peppiest voice I could make. I grabbed the already heated container and got a fork from the drawer.

"Come on. Lets sit down," Charlie said softly.

We both sat down at the dinner table for a while in complete silence. However, that didn't last very long. We ended up talking more than usual. I don't know how, but the topic of my marriage came up.

"Now Bella, where does Edward plan on hosting this marriage?" he asked.

"I…don't know," I almost whispered back, "Dad, lately it's seemed like there is a lesser and lesser chance of Edward and I getting married."

"Oh, how come honey?" I actually saw a tiny bit of disappointment in his face.

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"Well I'm sure everything will turn out fine," Charlie replied with a smile, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Ya, I know," I said taking the last bite of my pasta.

"Well Bella, I think I'm going to start heading off to bed now. We have to wake up very early in the morning tomorrow."

"Kay, good night." I said and I gave him a quick hug.

I took Charlie's and my food container and put it in the trash. I headed upstairs, glad that I didn't have to wash any dishes tonight. Once I was in my room, I hopped onto my bed, even though I wasn't sleepy after my short nap before dinner, and just laid there. The tune of Edward's lullaby was constantly playing in my head, making me think about what I was actually going to do tomorrow morning. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it will make the love that we have for each other stronger. I felt those stupid tears building up once again. Maybe…

I woke up in my clothes from yesterday. When did I fall asleep? I felt more relaxed when I realized that I slept dreamlessly the previous night. I got up from whatever I was sleeping on and looked at my alarm clock. Wait! Where was my alarm clock? I looked around and finally noticed my surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the light. Why was I in a car?

"Bella, sweetie are you awake?" I heard Charlie's voice coming from the driver's seat.

"Ya, I am. How long have a been out."

"Well, honey, figuring how we are almost to the airport, I'd say for a pretty long time."

"Wait, so did you carry me to the car?" I asked, blushing dark red after figuring out the answer.

"Don't worry about it," he said while giving me a small smile.

I leaned my head back against the headrest of the cruiser and took a deep breath. As I did this, I ran my hands against the smooth interior of the car. I didn't expect to see an envelope with my name on it on the seat right next to me. Right away, I knew it was Edward who had sent it because I saw his beautiful penmanship on the front of the envelope. I wanted to open it really badly but I decided to leave it for the plane. Till then, I clutched onto it, waiting patiently for us to arrive.

Charlie lead me past all the terminals until we eventually reached mine. I felt really dizzy and a cold uncomfortable feeling swept through my body.

"Bella, you don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to go," I lied. I wasn't as bad of a liar as I was before so Charlie believed me.

"Tell Renee I said hi."

"I will.

"I'll see you soon," he insisted. "You can come home whenever you want- I'll always be here in Forks.

"Don't worry about me I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Dad.

He awkwardly reached out to hug me but I couldn't resist throwing my arms around his neck.

"Bye Bella," he whispered in my hair.

I got onto the plane and he was gone.

The flight was four hours and I definitely didn't feel sleepy so I spent a long time just thinking about how strangely familiar my goodbyes to Charlie had felt. It was just like the moment before I left Renee repeating itself. There were too many weird coincidences for me to handle. I suddenly remembered why my hands were so sweaty. I looked down only to see a wet sweat mark on the once beautiful envelope with my name on it. I opened it cautiously, trying my best no to tear any part of it.

_My Sweet Bella,_

_By the time you read this I will probably already be under my horrible curse. That is why I could not properly wish you goodbye today. However don't worry my love, we will see each other soon. Remember, even though I've lost my soul, to be with you makes me feel as if I'm living again. Stay safe and away from danger. I will always love you._

_(P.S. This picture is for your mother. Tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't make it this trip and that I'm anxiously waiting to see her.)_

_Love,_

_Edward_

I reached into the envelope only to find the picture he was taking about. In the picture, I was smiling like crazy and Edward was just coolly standing beside me with his irresistible half smile. I didn't remember when it was from though. Anyways, I took it out and held it close to my chest. I sat like that for the whole plane ride. The picture felt right, there.

**A/n: sorry guys, I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to quickly get something in before my mom scolded me for not doing my homework… I promise I will try to start updating more and faster and if I don't, I give you permission to yell at me…**


	7. Chapter 7 Familiar Faces

**A/n: Okay, I tried my hardest to do this as fast I could. The more reviews, the harder I'll try :) **

**Chapter 7 Familiar Faces**

_I took it out and held it close to my chest. I sat like that for the whole plane ride. The picture felt right, there._

I felt the plane descending so I looked out the window to see where we were. The wheels hit the ground and I almost jumped out of my seat. My ears were still recovering from all the popping as I stepped out of the plane and into the airport. During the plane ride I had changed from my old clothes to some of the clothes I used to wear back over here. Basically I was ready for the heat and the sunshine. I saw Renee's small face poking out of the crowd of friends and families of the other passengers. I bolted straight into her open arms and I sniffed the familiar scent I hadn't smelled in the longest time.

"Mohm! I'm fhinallee nome!" I said. My voice was muffled since my face was buried in her shoulder. I softly shook my head from side to side.

I then realized how much I seriously missed my mother.

"Aww Bella. Its good to have you back in my arms. You know, you used to do this a lot when you were a small little girl," she said back while stroking my hair.

I lifted my face out from her shoulder and smoothed out the top of her pink shirt. I smiled at her and held her hand.

"Come on, let's go. Did you eat any of the peanuts on the flight? You must be really hungry dear. Wanna eat some food at the restaurant outside of the airport or do you want to wait till we get home to eat?"

"Do you mind if I eat at the restaurant? I'm starving," I replied.

We drove over to the nearest restaurant and I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Wait here. I'll get some food for you."

"Kay."

As I waited, I happened to see an odd looking boy around my age just staring at me. His brown shaggy hair drooped over his left eye and he slouched in the booth he was sitting in. He shifted a little and I got a long enough time to make out the color of his eyes before his hair fell back into place. They were a strange ocher, darker that butterscotch, but the same golden tone…just like Edwards….The second he realized I was staring back at him, he scowled at me. But even through his scowl, I could tell that he was shockingly beautiful. He had the same pale complexion and built body. His flawless lips and long eye lashes made him look irresistible but in a horrifying way. Were my predictions right? Was he really a vampire? I blushed deep red and quickly turned away when he caught me staring. However I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my back.

"Here you go, Bella," Renee said while holding a tray with 2 burgers and some French fries on it, "Bella?"

She waved her hand in front of my face before my mind fully registered that she was there. I was so dazzled.

"Oh, sorry Mom!" I said. I took the tray from her hands and placed it on the table. Right away I started digging in.

"So Mom, were is Phil?" I asked. Although, I wasn't_ really_ curious. I couldn't stop thinking about Mystery Boy.

"Oh, well we agreed he'd stay in Florida. He's really sad he couldn't come see you, but he had some things he needed to take care of at home. If you want, we can call him at home to see how he's doing and you can say hi."

"Okay sure," I couldn't really say no to something like that. Renee would get the wrong idea.

The rest of our meal we ate in silence. This was very unusual for us since usually we can't stop talking. We eventually finished our awkward meal and got up to go home. I quickly snuck a peek at the booth where Mystery Boy was sitting. He was gone. I frantically searched the restaurant with my eyes, but I never saw him.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Renee asked me, widening her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, no, it's nothing." I said. I was being ridiculous. Why should I care about this random guy I just saw at a restaurant. It's not like he really was a vampire. Right?

However, as we walked out into the sun, I found myself still searching for him. Finally I found him. I gasped when I saw where he was standing and what he was wearing. He was in a very shady place, underneath a huge tree, and he was wearing a huge black leather jacket and full pants. I was right. He _had_ to be a vampire. The only problem was I didn't know whether I could trust him or not. I don't know why but I felt the need to walk over to him and…and… As if he read my mind, he pointed his pointer finger at me then curled it back and forth as if he was calling me over to him.

"Umm Mom, do you mind if I quickly throw out my gum in the trash can beside the tree?"

"Sure, Bella. How about you just wait there while I bring the car over to you."

"Kay." Perfect. I walked over to Mystery Boy slowly, not knowing if I should go for it or not.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing," I heard a voice say. The voice sent shivers down my spine. It was so recognizable now.

"Bella. Why are you leading yourself to danger," Edward's sweet voice said.

I, knowing it was just my mind and not really him, replied, "I don't think he's dangerous. Do you?"

"Look at him! He has dangerous written all over him."

"Well I'm going anyway!"

"No wait!" he called out.

I kept on walking. Even Edward couldn't stop me from meeting this guy. It sort of felt as if I had some sort of connection to him. I finally reached him only to see a huge, devastatingly gorgeous smile spread across his face. It sort of made me feel scared.

"Do you talk to yourself regularly?" he asked.

I realized how it must have seemed weird when I was talking to "Edward" since nobody else can hear him. I blushed deep red. He licked his lips, which made me even more scared.

"So do still think I'm not dangerous,"

"Huh?"

"Because you are so wrong."

He said this while grabbing my wrist and swinging me over to other side of the tree, where nobody could see us. His movements were so fast and swift that in the time of a blink he had me leaning against the tree, his hand over my mouth, and a knife was being held up to my throat. His body was pressed up to mine so I couldn't move. I squirmed and whimpered, trying desperately to escape, but he was too strong.

"Just what I thought," he spat, "you still haven't got you full powers yet. However, you have grown up to be pretty damn sexy." He took his hand out off my mouth, put the hand with the knife down, and leaned in to give me a kiss at the top of my neck. His cold lips felt like an electric shock against my skin.

"Disgusting!" I yelled. But it was almost as if I was talking to myself because, surprisingly, I didn't want him to stop.

He finally fully let me go, and I knew I had to run, but I stayed. I had to know one last thing.

"Why do you act as if you know me? You talked to me as if you'd seen me before." I asked, my voice quivering.

"You really don't remember, do you? I'm not surprised. You were only a baby then."

"What…" I was soo confused. He knew me when I was a baby? Renee's voice interrupted me from my train of thoughts.

"Bella, where are you? Bella?!" she yelled.

"Coming!" I said back.

"Go on! Say your goodbyes, sweetheart, cause next time, I'm coming to kill you! Go to your mommy, you stupid Neeva!" Mystery Boy said.

Neeva? Did he think that was my name? Oh yeah! I still didn't know his name! But before I could say anything, he dramatically ran away; fast enough for the human eye to not make out what he was.

**A/n: okay, how did you like that? Plzzz review this time!!! At least 5! I will not continue till I get at least 5:)**


End file.
